


royals.

by aos_skimmons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, royals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: They meet in a bookstore of all places. Who would have thought, a princess and a Hollywood actress, meeting for the first time in a old book store hidden in the narrow streets of London. Not Clarke, thats for sure, but that’s exactly what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the royal wedding. This is a short chapter, a teaser really to see what you all think of the idea. Either way, I hope you like it.

They meet in a bookstore of all places. Who would have thought, a princess and a Hollywood actress, meeting for the first time in a old book store hidden in the narrow streets of London. Not Clarke, that's for sure, but that’s exactly what happens. 

 

Clarke is in town for an interview on the Costia Taylor Show promoting her new film but she decided to stay for a few weeksto make a trip out of it, after all she is between projects. 

 

It’s the day after her interview and the few amount of friends she does have in London are all busy, so she finds herself tugging on a baseball cap and a pair of dark sunglasses and hitting the streets. It’s not her best incognito look, she’ll admit, but it’s all she has so she goes with it. 

 

She doesn’t mean to find the bookstore. If she was cheesy and poetic she might even say that it found her. 

 

But really she winds up there because, of course, she gets lost. A sensible person would just look up directions on their phone but Clarke is not sensible, she forgot to charge her phone the night before and now she is lost in the streets of London. Not that she minds all that much, she likes to explore, she likes the adventure. 

 

Clarke isn’t quite sure what makes her go into the quaint little bookstore, she’s ashamed to admit but she hasn’t picked up a book in years, not one that doesn’t have something to do with her latest film at least. But there’s something about the shop, how even from the outside Clarke can tell that it’s almost bursting at the seams with books, tall stacks piled up high, practically reaching the ceiling. 

 

When she steps through the door she is immediately met with the smell of old books and some kind of incense, a soft bell chimes with the movement of the door.The inside is exactly what Clarke expects, there’s even a corner or two with huge plush chairs to sit and immerse yourself in another world. 

 

Clarke takes her baseball cap off her head, tucking it into her back pocket, she slides her sunglasses off her nose, draping them on the collar of her shirt. She smiles at the old man behind the register, he nods back at her but doesn’t say anything. It's one of the things she finds most surprising about England, how a shop employee isn’t immediately asking how she is, how she can be helped, and if she’s being honest she almost prefers it this way. 

 

Clarke glances around, but doesn’t really know where to start, so she finds herself wandering through the stacks, gazing at titles and authors and wondering which one she should pick up first.

 

Eventually she chooses up a random one, it’s lost its cover, now just a blank hard back. She likes the mystery that comes with the blank cover, that there are so many possibilities of what could be inside. It's bound in navy blue material and it somehow feels rough and soft under her finger tips all at the same time.

 

Flipping open the first page, she begins to read. She doesn’t get two paragraphs down before her foot catches on a stray book, fallen from its pile. Clarke clenches her eyes shut, expects to join the book on the floor but then two strong hands are grasping her biceps, holding her steady. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Clarke says in a rush, “I didn’t even think there was anyone else in here.”

 

“I t’s alright, are you hurt?” 

 

The woman’s voice is so soft yet so strong, and Clarke feels her heart rate pick up before she can figure out why. She looks up then almost gasping when she realises who it is, because it’s Alexandria Woods, or Lexa as she is more commonly known as. 

 

Clarke may be American but even she knows who the second in line to the throne is. 

 

She’s even more beautiful in person, is the first though that crosses Clarkes mind, before she is scrambling to right herself. She takes a quick step back, dropping her book in the process. 

 

“Your Majesty! Is that even what you’re supposed to say? Oh my god this is the most embarrassing moment of my life,” Clarke mutters the last part to herself, though Lexa definitely hears her. 

 

The princess doesn’t look fazed however, if anything she looks amused, a small attractive smirk on her lips. She crouches down, picking up the fallen book and handing it back to Clarke who takes it wordlessly, still in shock. 

 

“I’m almost certain it’s supposed to be your Highness,” she says. Clarke opens her mouth to correct herself but is cut off, “but please you don’t have to call me that.”

 

“Oh, okay...” 

 

“Lexa,” the princess supplies. 

 

Clarke nods, not quite believing what is happening right now. 

 

“Lexa,” she repeats. “I’m Clarke. Sorry again for almost falling on you,” she feels her cheeks burn at the reminder. 

 

“It was nothing,” Lexa assures. “So what is a famous American actress doing in a place like this?”

 

Clarke’s pretty sure her jaw drops then. 

 

“Wait you know who I am?”

 

Lexa chuckles and it’s like music of Clarke’s ears. She nods, “Of course, I don’t live under a rock.”

 

“Oh I didn’t mean-“ she cuts herself off when she realises that Lexa was teasing her, she blushes again. “Right, that was a joke. Sorry I’m normally not this… weird, I just wasn’t expecting... this,” she says gesturing in Lexa's general direction. 

 

Lexa smiles then, a full on smile that Clarke is sure could match the sun in its brightness. 

 

“Well I wasn’t expecting to meet the Clarke Griffin today either. Looks like we were both thrown for a loop.”

 

_She knows my name._

 

“Your Highness,” a low and gruff voice interrupts and Clarke startles realising that there is a man standing behind Lexa. Not a small man either and she wonders how she hadn’t noticed him approach at all. “This was supposed to be a short stop,” he reminds. 

 

“I am aware Gustus,” Lexa replies. She purses her lips for a second then looks to him, “Two minutes.”

 

Gustus nods, then walks back around the corner, disappearing from sight but most likely still nearby. 

 

“I took up all your time,” Clarke realises. 

 

“I don’t mind,” Lexa tells her. “I came here to find something interesting and I cant say I’m disappointed.”

 

“Still, I feel bad. Uhhh here,” she thrusts out the book she’s holding, Lexa takes it in careful fingers. “I don’t really know what it’s about, but the first paragraph and a half were pretty good.”

 

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa says, smiling gently. “Do you not want to read it yourself?”

 

“Nah, I’m sure you’ll get better use out of it. I’ll try and read it another time," she says, though Clarke has a feeling that they both know it's a lie.

 

Lexa nods, “Very well, thank you,” she says again. “I have to go now, or Gustus will have my head,” she jokes. She starts to leave but pauses halfway, “Actually Clarke.”

 

“Yes?” She asks curiously. 

 

Lexa bites her lower lip, just for a second, before asking in what Clarke can only describe as a timid voice, “Do you think you could do me a favour?” 

 

Clarke nods straight away, “Yeah sure.” 

 

“Don’t tell anyone you saw me here, okay? I come here to well, get away from everything,” she says vaguely, “and-“

 

“I get it,” Clarke cuts her off before she realises that it's impolite. Of course she gets it, she has her own secret places she likes to hide from the public eye, she can’t imagine what it’s like for a literal princess. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

 

A puff of air leaves Lexa’s lips in a relieved sigh. “Thank you.” 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Lovely meeting you, Clarke.”

 

“You too.”

 

And then Lexa is gone. She hears a brief conversation between Lexa and the man behind the register, followed by the soft chime of the bell. 

 

Clarke brings a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

 

“Did that really just happen?” she asks out loud. 

 

. 

 

“Clarke. Clarke.”

 

“Huh?” Clarke snaps her head up, having been staring at her plate as she pushed her food around. 

 

Across from her sits her old friend Lincoln Comer, they had met on the very first film set she had been on, Clarke as the sister of the lead and Lincoln as an extra. They had got to chatting one day in between scenes and the rest is history. Now Clarke is a house hold name and Lincoln is steadily making his way to the same status. 

 

They are sat in Lincoln’s lavish kitchen eating dinner, a half empty bottle of red wine on the table next to them. 

 

“I called your name like five times,” he says with a laugh, what’s got you so distracted?” 

 

“Nothing,” Clarke says, but it’s clear that she’s lying. Lincoln just arches an eyebrow at her, sending her a pointed look. “Fine, but you have to swear not to say anything about this to anyone ever.” 

 

“Dramatic. I like it.”

 

“I might have… met Princess Lexa today.”

 

“What?! Where?” He asks. 

 

“I can’t say. I promised her I wouldn’t tell.” 

 

“It was somewhere kinky wasn’t it,” he jokes. 

 

“No!” Clarke exclaims and Lincoln bursts out laughing. “She just asked me not to say and I’m not about to break a promise I made to a princess.” 

 

“I kidding, I’m kidding,” he chuckles, “So what’s she like?” 

 

“She was, I don’t know… really sweet.” 

 

“Sweet?” Lincoln repeats, surprised, “Are you sure it was her? You know she’s known for being cold and quiet.” 

 

“Yes I’m sure it was her you asshole. And she was really nice. I made myself look like an idiot and she didn’t even comment on it.” 

 

That has Lincoln laughing, “Of course you did. What did you do?”

 

“I might have fallen over.” Lincoln wipes a tear out the corner of his eye. “She caught me.” 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“And then I’m pretty sure I just sounded like an idiot for the rest of the conversation.” 

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” 

 

Clarke picks up her napkin and throws it at Lincoln’s face. It hits its target but Lincoln doesn’t care, if anything it makes him laugh more. 

 

“God you’re frustrating.” 

 

“I know, you love it though. So she was nice, what else?” 

 

“She was so well put together, so well spoken. And she was beautiful, of course.” 

 

“Beautiful huh, have a crush on the princess, do we?” He teases. 

 

Clarke stands up, swiping up her wine glass and the bottle, “Ok I’m doing talking to you about this.” 

 

She leaves the kitchen, soon followed by Lincoln, who asks that she at least refills his glass before she goes. 

 

.

 

Lexa is sat in her office, the one she has in her flat at Kensington Palace. It’s a large room, way too big considering she only ever sits at her desk. She is replying to several email’s from various charities, when she hears a knock on her door. 

 

“Come in Anya,” Lexa calls. 

 

The door swings open and her older sister strides through. “How did you know it was me?” 

 

“You are the only one who has a key other than Gustus. It was either you or an assassin, and I’m sure that an assassin wouldn’t take the time to knock.” 

 

“What about Gustus?” Anya asks, as she sits down in the chair in front of the desk.

 

“He always calls first,” Lexa explains without looking away from her computer. 

 

“Come on Lex, stop working for a second and catch up with me.” 

 

“We saw each other yesterday.” 

 

“And it’s been so long,” Anya states dramatically. Lexa resists rolling her eyes. “So how has your day been?” 

 

Lexa pauses for a moment, then says, “Eventful.” 

 

“Oh?” Anya asks, intrigued.

 

“Yes, you know the normal meetings,” Lexa dismisses. 

 

Anya smirks, “Then what’s that smile for?” 

 

It’s then that Lexa realises she is in fact smiling. It’s small, but Anya is her sister, and best friend, and so she can pick up on those kind of things. Lexa immediately schools her face back to it’s normal unreadable expression. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“Ok, if that’s how you want to play it.” 

 

Anya crosses one leg over the other, setting Lexa with a stare. Lexa just looks back, before breaking a second later. 

 

“Fine. I met someone.” 

 

“Who!?” Anya asks, excitedly. “Was she pretty?” 

 

That comment does sooth Lexa’s heart somewhat, because her sister is the only person in the entire world that knows her deep most secret. No one else knows that she’s gay. She can’t imagine the kind of scandal that would come about if her secret ever got out. 

 

She isn’t ashamed of who she is, but she knows that her family's image is important, and she never wants to be the one to ruin it. But it’s these moments of teasing from Anya, of acceptance, that really help her stay strong. 

 

“Not like that,” Lexa says, and Anya looks at her like she doesn’t believe her. “Do you know who Clarke Griffin is?”

 

“Of course. So she is pretty! How did you meet her? There wasn’t anything scheduled was there?” 

 

“No, no. It was at my bookstore. I’m not even sure why she was there.” 

 

“That smile from before, what was that about?”

 

“She was interesting,” Lexa says, settling for the word she used when actually talking to the actress earlier. “She gave me a book.” 

 

“Very romantic.” 

 

“Anya.”

 

“I want you to be happy Lexa.” 

 

“I am happy,” she insists. 

 

“I mean really happy. Have you ever considered coming out? Our parents wouldn’t care.” 

 

“How did we even get onto this topic?” Lexa deflects. “And you know I can’t.”

 

“Don’t you want to fall in love?” Anya asks. 

 

“I want you to leave my office.” 

 

Anya sighs. “Lex, I’m sorry. I won’t push anymore.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Just know, that you coming out, wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. It’s 2018, the world is a new place.” 

 

Lexa just sighs, because she knows that what Anya says does hold some merit, but it’s a lot easier said than done, especially when she had the whole nation’s opinion to worry about. 

 

“So I actually did come here for a reason, not just to catch up,” Anya says, “I need a rundown of the fundraiser.”

 

“What do you mean? I’ve been CCing you in all the emails.” 

 

“Why read emails when I can get it straight from the source?” 

 

“You’re terrible, the fundraiser is in three days,” Lexa says in disbelief. “You’re an awful princess.” 

 

“Shh don’t tell,” Anya winks. 

 

Lexa sighs but chuckles, because this is such an Anya move. Though the fundraiser is more of Lexa’s thing, so it really doesn’t matter that Anya hasn’t been keeping up to date. 

 

“Fine, but this is the last time. You have to read the emails next time.” 

 

“Of course,” Anya says innocently and Lexa already knows that definitely isn’t the last time. 

 

.

 

The fundraiser is in full swing. The money raised from it will be split evenly to the charities that she and Anya support. 

 

Lexa glances around the ballroom as her good friend Octavia Blake speaks to her, she eyes all of the wealthy men and women that have gathered for the evening, happy with the turn out.

 

The evening consists of mingling followed by a dinner, and ending with an auction which is set to raise the majority of the donations. The evening has just begun and so far everything is going smoothly, she just hopes that it stays this way. 

 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she notices Anya walking towards her. Her pace is faster than normal, not rushed, but enough that it ignites a bad feeling in Lexa’s stomach. She sighs, she didn’t expect something to go wrong so soon. 

 

“Anya,” Lexa greets her sister.

 

"Lexa, good to see you. How are you Octavia?"

 

"Really well," Octavia replies with a practiced smile. 

 

"Do you think you could pardon my sister and I?" Anya asks. 

 

"Of course," Octavia says as if she would ever say anything else.

 

"Thank you, I'll be sure to catch up with you later." 

 

Anya smiles at Octavia, then takes Lexa's arm and gently guiding her to the side of the room where they have slightly more privacy, her smile never leaving her face.

 

“What happened?” Lexa asks, worried. 

 

“Don’t kill me, but I did something,” Anya confesses. 

 

Lexa’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. She can’t help but wonder what could Anya have possibly done that would elicit this kind of reaction. 

 

“What kind of something?” 

 

“I… meddled.” 

 

“Meddled in what-“

 

But then she doesn’t need Anya’s answer, because Lexa sees her. Clarke Griffin stands on the other side of the room, looking just as beautiful as she did that day in the bookstore. A handsome man stands by her side, for a brief second Lexa wonders who he is but her annoyance with her sister overpowers that thought. 

 

“Anya, you didn’t.” 

 

“Okay let me explain. At first I thought it was a good idea to invite her but when I realised I might be wrong it was too late. I had already got in touch with her agent, and then I didn’t think she would actually come so I… didn’t tell you,” she finishes lamely. 

 

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose, then sighs, forcing herself to relax. 

 

“I can’t believe you right now. But what’s done is done, there is no point on dwelling on it. At least she will be able to contribute to the fundraiser.” 

 

“Wait, you’re not even going to talk to her?” 

 

“Why would I? We have had one conversation Anya. We may be princesses but we don’t live in a fairytale.” 

 

Anya takes a step back, hurt evident in her eyes. 

 

"Right. I know I made a mistake, but I was just trying to help you.” 

 

“No, Anya I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

 

But before she can finish, Anya walks away.Lexa watches as her sister approaches a group of people with an enthusiastic greeting and a wide smile, any hurt she felt moments before strategically hidden away. 

 

.

 

Despite Lexa deciding she wouldn’t speak to Clarke, the universe seemed to have other ideas.

 

Lexa stands at the bar, the bartender sliding her her usual drink that she has at these kinds of events, water with a slice of lemon. 

 

“A glass of red, please.” 

 

Lexa’s ears perk up at the sound of that voice. Because she knows that voice. 

 

“Clarke Griffin,” she finds herself saying, before she can stop herself.

 

Clarke looks over at her, smiles. “Your highness,” she says, her voice playful. 

 

Lexa just shakes her head. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

 

“I wasn’t expecting it either. But my agent contacted me about the invite and how could I turn down a good cause,” Clarke says. “I have to admit though, I kind of thought it was you who sent me the invite…” Clarke says with a bite of her lip. 

 

“It was my sister, Anya,” Lexa says, as if Clarke wouldn’t know that, “I told her of our little meeting at the bookstore and I think she got the wrong message.” 

 

“Oh so you don’t want me here, because I could just go-“

 

“No I didn’t mean- ah you’re joking,” Lexa says stumbling over her words. 

 

It’s kind of terrifying how much Clarke’s presence is throwing her off. Normally she is so put together, so well spoken, but Clarke’s spontaneous arrival has seemed to render her normal self mute. 

 

Clarke laughs and Lexa’s not sure whether to be embarrassed or not. She decides not when she sees the actresses smile that follows. 

 

“You’re stealing my words,” she teases, remind Lexa that Clarke said something very similar to her just days before. 

 

“I guess I am,” Lexa replies. “So,” she clears her throat, “Are you having a good evening?” 

 

“I am, though I don’t really know anyone here except my friend Lincoln.” She gestures to the man she arrived with who was no deep in conversation with an elderly couple. 

 

Lexa doesn’t examine why she feels so much relief at the word ‘friend’, instead she finds herself saying, “And you know me.” 

 

“And you,” Clarke repeats. “You look beautiful by the way.” 

 

Lexa feels herself immediately blush, something she never does. 

 

“As do you, Clarke,” she compliments. 

 

“I’m glad I got to see you again,” Clarke says in a rush, and by the blush on her cheeks, Lexa is sure that she didn’t mean to say that. 

 

Lexa smiles softly, “Me too.” 

 

Almost as soon as those words are out of Lexa’s lips, she finds herself being dragged away by Anya, and despite her efforts, albeit subtle, to speak to Clarke again, she finds that their paths never quite cross that night.

 

As the fundraiser draws to a close, she just hopes that fate will bring them together again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo, i know it's been a minute, but i am continuing this story! i made a new years resolution to myself that i would write more, because honestly i don't know why i stopped in the first place, especially when i love it so much. 
> 
> i don't know if anyone is still interested in this story still, but i really enjoyed writing this chapter. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

It’s a cloudy autumn day, the air is brisk and everything has an almost grey look to it. But Clarke doesn’t find it miserable as some other’s might, if anything she thinks it’s sort of charming, exactly what any American would expect England to be. 

 

Today is her first day off in weeks and she decided to take that time to explore, it has been almost two years since she was last in London after all. As much as she had wanted to return, she had been fortunate enough to land role after role, and it was even a job that had brought her over the pond this time. 

 

It is the first time she’s ever taken the jump to the small screen, playing the lead in a British American drama that is set to air next year. It’s a hectic schedule, but she loves what she does, and it’s keeping her in London for at least the next four months. It’s exciting, a different pace that she so desperately needs. 

 

Clarke loves her life in LA, she loves her friends and her work, but there’s something about Hollywood that is so suffocating. It’s like a rope is slowly tightening around your neck, so slowly that you don’t even notice it at first, until suddenly you can’t breathe. But being in England, away from all that craziness, it finally feels like the rope is loosening. 

 

Clarke locks the door of the house she is renting for her stay, it’s a beautifully modern interior disguised in an old Victorian house and it’s absolutely perfect. Clarke almost wishes that she could spend more time there, if it weren’t for how busy she always was. Luckily, her schedule seems to be lightening up ever so slightly.

 

She doesn’t have a plan as she wanders through the streets. She has on another terrible incognito outfit, a coat and a large scarf around her neck that she can tuck her face into; it’s not sunny enough to warrant sunglasses without seeming weird. 

 

She wanders around for almost forty minutes when she begins to see signs pointing towards Buckingham Palace and her thoughts are immediately brought back to Lexa. The princess that hasn’t been able to escape her memories for the past two years. 

 

Clarke knows it’s crazy, to be infatuated with the princess, she’s sure thousands of others are, but most of those people have never met her in person. Never stared into her deep green eyes, never heard her gentle yet raspy voice. She can’t help but roll her eyes at herself, because there is no way that Lexa even remembers her, let alone thinks about her. 

 

There’s a brief moment when Clarke almost decides to follow those signs, but in the end she decides not to, she shouldn’t fuel her ridiculous fantasy. 

 

 

.

 

It turns out that Clarke cannot keep her word, especially not to herself. Because on her next day off she does something dumb. 

 

No, she doesn’t go to Buckingham Palace, she does something much worse. She finds herself winding her way through familiar narrow cobbled streets until she comes across the same bookstore from all those months ago. It looks the same, if not a bit more weathered, the dark cerulean paint on the sign peeling away in some places. 

 

The door chimes as she’s met with the faint orange lighting and smell of old books. This time there is a woman at the front desk, her skin wrinkled with age, and a kindness emanating from her as she smiles in greeting. 

 

Clarke doesn’t know what made her come here today. Well she does, she hopes to run into Lexa again. But the chances of that are so slim that she knows she’s being crazy. 

 

She spends almost half an hour browsing the shelves, half an hour waiting for the gentle chime of the door opening, but it never comes. And after the half hour is up, Clarke finds herself leaving the shop with a book that she doesn’t even know the name of in hand, and an aching feeling in her chest. 

 

 

.

 

 

Of course Clarke goes back. She goes back almost every day off she has, the same hope in her head, but always leaves with a new book and the same disappointment. 

 

It’s on the fifth time that she decides it’s her last. Because she can’t keep doing this to herself, and she definitely doesn’t need anymore books, she certainly doesn’t have time to read them, not with her schedule anyway. 

 

This time, because it’s her last, Clarke decides to tuck herself into one of the plush chairs and delve into a book. Over an hour passes before she puts it down and Clarke decides to call it a day. She goes up to the woman at the register and pays for the book and she almost leaves it at that, but as she goes to step away, something pulls her back. 

 

“Are you alright dear?” The woman asks. 

 

 

“Yeah, um, this is going to sound weird. But…,” Clarke hesitates for a second before continuing, “Has Lexa been around here recently?”

 

“I’m sorry?” 

 

“Uh, Princess Alexandria.” 

 

“I’m sorry but we’re just a small store, I doubt the Princess has ever stepped foot around here,” she says gently. 

 

“I’m not a crazy fan or anything,” Clarke is quick to explain, “I met her here. Two years ago.”

 

“I’m sorry dear,” she says with a shake of her head, and Clarke sighs. 

 

Of course the woman would never tell her, just how she never told a soul that she met Lexa here, she couldn’t expect this woman to do any different. 

 

Clarke takes a step back, “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. Forget I said anything, please.”

 

She makes a quick exit then, spares the store one last look, before making her way down the street, a heavy weight on her chest. 

 

 

.

 

 

The life of a princess is a lot of planning and following schedules that other people make for you. It’s a lot of charity events, visits to hospitals, and other public appearances. It’s not exceptionally busy on the day to day, and it leaves Lexa with plenty of time to follow her hobbies, her passions. It’s easy, a life that Lexa knows she is incredibly lucky to have. 

 

But for Lexa it is also incredibly lonely at times. Of course she has her family, her parents are the best people she knows, her sister is her best friend, and her closest friend Octavia is always there for her. 

 

But when it comes to romantically, it’s an entirely different story. As far as Lexa is aware, there are no other royals who are like her, no one is gay, or anywhere on the LGBT spectrum, at least not out, and to be the first is incredibly scary. 

 

A part of Lexa sometimes dreams of a different life, where she can wake up next to the woman she loves in a small but homey apartment somewhere in London. Go to her day job and have someone to come home to. But every time she has those thoughts, she can’t help but feel ungrateful. She has almost everything she could ever ask for, right?

 

Lexa snaps her gaze from where she is staring out her office window and swivels her chair back around, before closing her laptop, she wasn’t doing any work anyway. 

 

She stands up, then stretches her arms above her head, crack her joints in her back. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, tapping through to Gustus’ number. 

 

He picks up after one ring. 

 

“Hello Gustus, let’s go somewhere.”

 

 

.

 

 

Her bookshop is like a home away from home. It doesn’t get much business, Lexa knows that, which is why she donates money to it every month, she couldn’t bare for it to shut down, not when she relies on it so much. And she couldn’t let that happen to Mary either, the owner of the store, especially not after her husband passed away the year before. 

 

Lexa almost feels bad when she steps through the door, she hasn’t visited in over a month she realises, but Mary greets her all the same and it eases her mind.

 

Lexa likes to wander to aisles for hours sometimes, picking up a book and reading a chapter or two before deciding whether or not she wants to continue. It’s what she does today, because she has no where else to be, and no where else she would rather go. 

 

At some point Mary offers her a cup of tea with a kind smile that Lexa can never say no too, and they settle into a two dark red chairs, with a few biscuits and a teapot on the table in between them. 

 

They chat for a while, about their lives, how Mary is trying to keep her garden alive, but is struggling without her husband, how Lexa’s last charity event went. 

 

It’s not until their cups are almost empty that Mary says something that stops Lexa’s heart beating in her chest, just for a moment. 

 

“Something happened the other day dear that you might want to know about.”

 

“Oh?” Lexa asks. 

 

“A girl came in here asking for you.”

 

Lexa’s breath catches in her throat, because only one person other than her family and Gustus knows that she visits here. But it can’t be…

 

“A beautiful girl really, wanted to know if I had seen you in here at all. Of course I didn’t tell her anything, you don’t have to worry my dear, I would never do something like that. It was a bit odd though, I was sure no one knew-“

 

“Was she blonde?” Lexa cut Mary off, it was rude, but Lexa couldn’t help herself. 

 

“Uh, yes I believe so.”

 

Clarke Griffin is back in London. Lexa isn’t sure what she should or can do with this newfound information, but she knows she wants to do something. Lexa can’t lie, the actress has invaded her thoughts more times that she would care to admit over the last couple years. She still regrets not being able to speak her again at the gala. 

 

“Did she say anything else?” Lexa asks. If Mary is surprised by her enthusiasm, it doesn’t show. 

 

“Nothing really,” Mary replies, and Lexa’s should slump ever so slightly. “But she has been in a handful of times.”

 

Lexa’s mind races at that. Does that mean Clarke wants to see her too? Is she crazy for even thinking that? Why would Clarke want to see her again? So many questions barrel through Lexa’s mind, but all she knows now is that she needs to speak to her sister. 

 

“I’m so sorry Mary, but I have to go now.”

 

“Not at all, I hope to see you soon.” 

 

Lexa stands up, hesitates for a second, then, “Do you have a pen?” 

 

Lexa isn’t sure what makes her give Mary her phone number with the promise for her to call if she sees Clarke again, but she does it. 

 

And when she leaves, she prays for a phone call to come. 

 

.

 

 

Anya isn’t much help and Lexa almost immediately regrets speaking to her about Clarke in the first place. She becomes way to excited with far too few answers and so Lexa returns to her home, her phone burning in her pocket.

 

 

.

 

She never receives a phone call, and she knows she shouldn’t have been so hopeful, but it puts her in a terrible mood. 

 

Her whole family notices, but she doesn’t open up to anyone about it, just lets it simmer underneath the surface. 

 

This goes on for almost two weeks before she receives a surprise visit from Octavia. Her closest friend turns up at her door with a bottle of wine and a worried expression. Lexa lets her in and they settle in the living room, cracking into the bottle almost immediately despite it only being three o’clock in the afternoon. 

 

“Anya sent you didn’t she.”

 

“Of course she did, how else would I be allowed here without you knowing,” Octavia replies. 

 

Lexa rolls her eyes, “I’m fine.”

 

“I’ve been here for ten minutes and I can tell that’s bullshit,” she retorts. “So we can either talk about it, or we can just sit here and drink this incredibly expensive wine in silence,” Octavia says before taking a long sip and a pointed look. 

 

Lexa sighs. “It’s silly.”

 

“Well I doubt that’s true.”

 

She takes a sip as well, then another, and another. 

 

“I’m gay,” she states, her heart jumps. 

 

Lexa doesn’t know what makes herself say that, but Octavia is her best friend, her oldest friend, and really it’s about time she knows. 

 

“Oh,” is all Octavia replies with, surprise in her eyes. 

 

“And there's…a girl.”

 

“Oh,” this time with empathy at the tone in Lexa's voice. 

 

Lexa takes another sip. “Yes.”

 

There is a moment of silence, then Octavia puts her glass down on the table, moves next to Lexa and wraps her in a warm embrace. 

 

“Thank you for trust me enough to tell me,” she says as she continues the hug. “I know it can’t have been easy for you.”

 

Lexa isn’t sure what causes it, probably all of the built up emotion she has been bottling inside of her for the past couple weeks, well years really, but she feels tears well up in her eyes, before spilling over. 

 

“And you’re okay with it?”

 

That makes Octavia pull back, a look of indignation on her face, “Of course I am! There is nothing wrong with you Lexa, there is nothing wrong with being gay.”

 

“Thank you,” Lexa whispers. 

 

“No, don’t thank me, of course it’s okay.”

 

They talk for what seems like hours, Lexa talking about things she has only ever done once before with her sister. Octavia is perfect, she listens to everything to Lexa says with unwavering concentration, and asks questions but none that make Lexa feel uncomfortable in the slightest. It’s times like this that Lexa really remembers how much she loves her best friend, how grateful she is to have her in her life.

 

They don’t speak of Clarke that night, because right now, this moment is about Lexa. 

 

Lexa shares a part of herself that has been kept inside for so long, but by the end of it, she feels lighter, lighter than she has in a very long time. It’s light a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, like she can truly stand straight and breathe again. She hadn’t even known that she had felt so burdened, so used to the pressure that was constantly there.

 

And she realises, that maybe, just maybe, she wants to feel like this more.

 

 

.

 

 

Octavia leaves long after the bottle of wine is empty. As she is about to step out the door she remembers to invite Lexa to a dinner, but not just any dinner, a dinner to meet her new boyfriend, one that Lexa didn’t even know was around. Octavia explains that they had been friends for a while now, but are only now just taking this new step. It’s different, she tells her, but exciting and Lexa promises to be there. 

 

Octavia hugs her one last time before she leaves, and when Lexa goes to sleep that night, she feels content. 

 

 

.

 

 

 

The night of the dinner arrives quickly, and Lexa steps into a beautiful apartment with flowers in hand, not wanting to turn up empty handed. Gustus makes quick work of his usual security checks, before telling her he will be waiting in the car outside for her. 

 

Then Lexa can finally meet Octavia’s new boyfriend, properly for the first time. As soon as she had stepped through the door, she couldn’t help but think that he looked familiar, but from where she wasn’t sure. 

 

“Lexa, this is Lincoln,” Octavia says with a happy smile as she wraps an arm around his. 

 

Lincoln reaches out to shake Lexa’s hand, “It’s a pleasure, your Highness.”

 

“You too, and it’s just Lexa, please.”

 

“Of course,” he nods.

 

Lincoln has a calming presence for someone so large, but Lexa can’t help but feel safe in his company. 

 

“You know, despite meeting Octavia at your gala two years ago, I still almost didn’t believe that her best friend is a princess,” he jokes lightly. 

 

So that’s where she remembers him from, Lexa realises. 

 

“She’s a bit rough around the edges, but she’s doing just fine as a best friend,” Lexa jokes back. 

 

Octavia rolls her eyes, “Oh she’s feeling like a jokester tonight, you’re lucky Linc, this side of Lexa rarely comes out.”

 

“Well I feel pretty lucky then,” Lincoln laughs. “So does anyone feel like a drink? Octavia mentioned to me that you like wine.”

 

“I would love one.”

 

They head into the kitchen area and Lincoln grabs a bottle of red and an opener. He’s halfway through pouring the drinks when the doorbell suddenly rings. Lexa looks in the direction of the sound, not expecting it. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention Lincoln’s friend is coming tonight.”

 

Lexa just shrugs, “That’s alright.”

 

Another ring.

 

“Sorry, she’s impatient, and normally very late,” Lincoln chuckles, “I’ll be back in a second.” 

 

He hands Octavia the bottle, then heads over to the door as Octavia grabs another glass from the cupboard and finishes pouring the wine. 

 

Lincoln swings open the door. 

 

“Look who’s one time for once,” Lincoln says. 

 

“Ha ha very funny.”

 

Lexa’s back straightens, her shoulders tense. Because she knows that voice. She would know it anywhere. She spins around, almost too fast. 

 

And there standing in front of her is Clarke. Lexa doesn’t take her eyes off her. She isn’t sure how, but if anything Clarke looks even more beautiful than she remembers, even just dressed in jeans and a nice top, compared to her beautiful dress the last time she saw her.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathes, almost silently. 

 

But it’s as if she had heard her, because Clarke’s eyes find hers then, widening in shock. 

 

“Lexa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys and so sorry for the long wait. i can't promise it when the next chapter will be but i already have so many ideas for this story. 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts guys!
> 
>  
> 
> much love and lets kick 2019 in the ass 👊

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
